Living In the Maze
by Kirigaya Miyuki
Summary: Aya stared as the gigantic walls moved and slid open revealing a green paradise looking place and a group of boys, each face mirroring her own shocked expression. Her gaze flicked from the moving walls to the boys, paradise, and dog sized tin-can a few feet from her. After a few moments of silence she suddenly groaned out loud, "Great! I'm hallucinating, I'm goddamn hallucinating!"


**A/N: Hello! So, I have had this idea running around and it just wouldn't leave me alone.. so here it is. This is my first story so I apologize for spelling/grammar, I hope to gain more experience as I go on.. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. except for Aya. She's mine. Mine.**

* * *

Aya opened her eyes slowly as she awoke. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, bracing hands against the ground as she hauled herself

up to her feet. Well, tried to. Her hands met air and her head smacked against the wall as she swung with her feet tangled in the vines. "The hell! Damn! Stupid, bloody wall! Why the hell is there a wall-," Oh yeah.. She had forgotten she had tied herself in with the vines to avoid the tin cans.

It was actually quite simple. She climbed up a wall with vines and tied a few around her waist securely. She then grabbed another vine and tied a loop into it for her feet to rest in and another around her thighs. Then wa-la! A makeshift uncomfortable-as-hell yet safe hammock safe from those tin can bastards.

Aya snickered to herself. She knew she probably looked like a dead body hanging from the vines but hey, it's not like there was anybody here who could randomly pass by and see her, right? She made sure her backpack was still on her back and quicky climbed down, stretching when her feet hit the ground. Aya looked around before walking down the empty corrider aimlessly and her thoughts started to wander, wondering how long she would be trapped in here. She didn't worry about getting lost as she had parts of the maze memorized, though not like it was useful since it changed every night and she was always on the move.

She had one day woken up on the floor of this maze, not remembering a thing or knowing where she was. Of course, the most sensible thing to do when you wake up in a scary dark maze is to panic and run for your life- smack straight into a wall. Hey, at least it helped her remember her name.

She had slowly gotten used to living in this endless maze and its style. When she first arrived she had found a few weapons and a backpack of supplies sitting against a nearby wall, as if it had been waiting for her. The weapons she found was a katana -which she felt a strange yet comforting connection to- and two identical knives (daggers?). Said katana was hanging from the left side of her hip with a knife strapped on the right side, and the other knife in her backpack. What she found inside the backpack was two canteens of water, a change of clothes, and food.

At first she had been confused on why she would need weapons in this seemingly bare maze, though that question had been answered soon enough. The huge, disgusting, and absolubtly horrid monster all slimy and robotic had almost killed her in the few minutes she had arrived, though lucky for her it seemed she must have had some training with her sword which her body remembered. Aya had spent the rest of the day paranoid with fear, jumping at every little noise. Although, after the seventh attack she was getting quite annoyed with the lack of peace and sleep therefore dubbing them the "tin can bastards", or just "tin can" for short.

Now after the few months living in the maze the tin cans more annoyed and pissed her off than frightened her but she knew the fear would never disappear completely. Was it even a few months? It felt like she had been here for years though it was only a few months, maybe even less. Hell, she might have only been here for a few weeks, not like she cared for the time anymore anyways.

A small mechanical whir snapped Aya out of her life story backtrack and she paused, tilting her head to try and hear better. Her hand flew to the hilt of her sword as she looked back behind her, listening as the sound came closer and around the corner. She waited as it rounded the corner and into view, her thumb lifting up the hilt a bit.

Aya's jaw dropped open, clearly _not _expecting what she saw. Instead of the normal huge tin can, a small one the size of a dog came into view. It was _tiny_ compared to the others.

"What the _hell_?!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is all boring, short, and doesn't explain much and/or it has many holes.. Her appearance will be shown in the next chapter as well as meeting the gladers. Also, sorry if it seems too unrealistic, it's just been in my imagination playing over and over and I just had to write it down.. :c Ah, and I know it says Aya has been in there for a month or so but she only had a part of the maze memorized because it's just her alone in there and she has no paper or anything to map it all out so she has to go with her own memory, which is hard since it changes a lot so she always has to move from place to place and it's her alone in the big ol maze.. Please review and give me your opinions on the story so far c:**


End file.
